<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sure as the winds will blow by kanzakiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243452">sure as the winds will blow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakiss/pseuds/kanzakiss'>kanzakiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Minor Character Death, Odyssey Setting, Yone mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakiss/pseuds/kanzakiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasuo finally finds a chance to visit his girlfriend after being gone for so long. But he worries his absence may be something she can’t forgive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasuo/Janna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sure as the winds will blow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission piece! Pinned tweet on @helfiorengel for commission info!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had it been months or years since he had last seen these bright city lights illuminating the horizon? Time passes differently with each galaxy and the Morning Star’s captain had lost track of all the conversions and changes in galaxies that it was anyone’s guess how long he had been gone. He had left with the promise to return once it was safe but it never truly was safe as a man wanted for murder. But there’s still something that worries him more than being picked up by the authorities upon his return. It’s how that girlfriend of his will react to seeing him show up at their apartment door if she’s still there. If she’s even still alive.</p><p>The Morning Star is left in the outskirts of the city and the crew is left with one very specific rule. Under no circumstances are they allowed to leave. Two of his crew are a highly destructive compulsive criminal and her best friend made of rocks. Another is a mute Templar that absolutely can not be seen anywhere that Ordinal Kayn would have eyes keeping a lookout for her. Then, of course, was the only companion that was allowed to leave the ship… Space Lizard. He got to leave because quite frankly, Yasuo finds him adorable and he hopes that Janna might think so too and be less angry with him.</p><p>Space Lizard perches upon his shoulder as Yasuo knocks on the door before trying the doorknob. He shakes his head and pushes the door open to find the apartment exactly as he remembers it. This can only mean that she’s still-</p><p>“Yasuo?”</p><p>The voice comes from behind him after he takes only a few steps into the apartment. It’s one that he recognizes- gentle and kind. Yasuo turns around a bit hesitant to see whether or not she’s angry with him. But the moment their eyes meet she breaks into a brilliant, radiant smile before moving forward to cup his cheeks in her hands. Janna leans in to wrap her arms around him before she takes his hands in her own and steps back.</p><p>“I was starting to wonder when you’d be coming back…”</p><p>Yasuo raises an eyebrow at that. “You were just starting to? I’ve been gone for a while, you know.”</p><p>Janna lets out a light and airy laugh. “Did you think I’d be sitting at home all day and night waiting for you? Yasuo, I love you but I do have a life outside of just the two of us.” She pauses for a moment before her eyes catch Space Lizard poking up from behind Yasuo’s shoulders. At first Yasuo thinks her eyes light up looking at him rather than the pet. But her hands quickly release Yasuo’s and pick up the creature as she walks out to the living room. “What a darling pet! What’s his name? He’s just so cute!” She plants a kiss on the lizard’s forehead and Yasuo is left wondering how the hell Space Lizard got a kiss before he did. Maybe it was his fault for bringing the thing.</p><p>“That’s, uh… Space Lizard. We found him with some space bandits trying to sell him for profit.” As Janna takes a seat on the couch Yasuo sits beside her with Space Lizard looking up at her inquisitively, “He blows bubbles, too.” </p><p>“You named it Space Lizard…”</p><p> </p><p>Yasuo scratches the back of his head. It’s a terrible name he knows but they just kept forgetting to give him a proper one and by the time they thought of something everyone was too used to calling him Space Lizard. The captain exhales heavily and leans back on the couch, kicking his shoes off as he knows how much Janna hates when he wears them inside. “So… Did you not miss me at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at first I missed you a lot. I thought you would be gone until Yone’s murder got figured out but that never happened. Once a couple weeks went by I figured I should stop staring at the door waiting for you.” Janna sets Space Lizard down to let him run off on his own and explore the apartment. “I started going out more after that and soon I wasn’t thinking about when you’d be coming back every single day. Not that I didn’t think about you at all, of course. Only sometimes.”</p><p>Here Yasuo had spent every day worrying about how much Janna might be missing him and how she must be furious at him for leaving this long. Every day he wished that he could send her some sort of message or sign that he was okay and thought about her all the time but couldn’t come home just yet. Not until Sona was safe from Ordinal Kayn. But all this time Janna had kept living her life. While he’s glad that she didn’t feel so lonely and abandoned he wishes that she at least-</p><p>The soft lips against his own stop all thoughts and he soon closes his eyes and leans into the kiss. One hand gently holds the back of her head before pulling away, setting their foreheads against one another. “I missed you but I also understand why you had to leave. Did you think I would be angry? That I would move on? You left because you had to- not because you wanted to.”</p><p>Maybe it was something he had forgotten in the time they spent apart but Janna has always been like this. While some might complain about the stress their relationship gives them it seemed as though they simply breezed by. Simple arguments never blew out of proportion and would just remain disagreements. They were the type to give each other space when needed. Like the winds blowing between the tall buildings of the city they carried on so easily. Janna was exactly the type of person he needed now and forever. Someone who understood why he couldn’t stay in the city right now. He knows that when he gets the chance he’ll take her away with him and he hopes she knows that as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>